


Ryzab Shorts

by Pheonomon



Category: Hardcore - Fandom
Genre: Dean why do you do these things, Fluff, I love these two oml, Just lots of PBG Hardcore Ryzab shorts because I suck, M/M, McJones says lots of meaningful things for some reason, Minecraft & Terraria Hardcore Spoilers maybe, Ryzab, smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonomon/pseuds/Pheonomon
Summary: McJones and Dean being cute/edgy beans together because I'm terrible.





	1. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McJones recounts his previous deaths. Dean is there too.

McJones' mind was racing, as was his heart as he lay on the cold floor next to his slumbering allies. His dreams- nightmares had become increasingly worse and worse as time went on.

A cold chill running down his spine as a giant black monster with gleaming purple eyes rammed headfirst into him, sending him falling into the void below- oxygen quickly becoming scarce as he panicked, eventually loosing all vision.

Exploring deep down in a cave with Dean only for both of their lives to be cut short as a sharp click echoed through the air sending a bolder down to crush them.

Alone in the Nether with only Barry, getting surrounded and eventually slain by a handful of the monsters that resided in that hell hole.

Lava quickly consuming him and his little brother, both struggling to stand as the fire chewed at their clothes. 

Wandering a ghost town with his brother, both of them sick beyond belief, being ambushed by a zombie. What probably hurt most about that death was the final thought of leaving his brother all alone with nothing left, just an incurable illness in the apocalypse.

Being the last remaining person alive, while fighting the monster of hell and coming so close only to fail. 

Being surrounded by monsters of flame and eventually burning to death while his friends panicked. 

Trying to protect himself and his friends from their stalker and being killed in the process.

 

McJones sat up and sighed, sweat glistening on his forehead in the pale moonlight that shined through the window. Slowly, he got up and opened the door to the small cave-turned-house. He walked up above the makeshift hideout and sat, staring up at the moon in silence. 

''Hey dude.'' McJones jumped as his closest friend appeared next to him. ''Dean. Sorry if I woke you.'' He apologized. ''Don't worry about it.'' The two sat in a somewhat awkward silence until Dean spoke up. ''So what where you doing out here?'' He asked. McJones didn't respond, eyes locked on the sky as Dean eyed him wearily.

''I suppose I'm just worried.'' McJones finally turned to stare back at Dean, who looked away, his cheeks reddening. Damn if McJones didn't look good, hair basically glowing in the moonlight. McJones waited patiently for a response as Dean very noticeably blushed. 

''What are you so worried about?'' Dean asked after a bit of silence. ''I don't know if I can handle dying again, Dean.'' This surprised the dark haired anime nerd. He looked up, peering through his glasses at the professor. ''What?'' He didn't know what to say. ''Forget it.'' McJones went to stand up but Dean pulled him down. ''McJo- Stewart.'' He started. McJones sighed as he adjusted his glasses and sat back down. Dean wrapped an arm around him, now both men were blushing. 

''Why are you suddenly so scared of dying? It's basically a requirement now.'' Dean chuckled, pulling his arm back and looking into his friend's eyes. ''I don't know.'' McJones shrugged as his shoulders sagged a little. Dean frowned. McJones wasn't really one for going deep into his feelings. 

The two sat there for awhile before Dean made up his mind. Shutting his eyes he quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to his friend's. McJones sat there, eyes wide and unblinking before slowly leaning into the kiss, his hand finding it's way through Dean's dark hair. The two pulled apart for a moment, McJones' eyes half-lidded while Dean wore a goofy smile. Both pressed forward again, this time Dean wrapped his arms around McJones' neck, prompting the golden haired man's lips to part, Dean kissing him deeper. Both parted after a moment to breathe. ''Now will you tell me?'' Dean smirked, his whole face reddened as his heart beat. Finally. He couldn't have asked for a better excuse to go for it after longing to for so long. 

McJones was apparently still somewhat in shock as it took him a moment to respond, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, eyes moving to look at everything but Dean. ''I've just been having bad dreams of my previous...slip ups, alright..?'' McJones sighed. ''I get it, dude. It hurts to think about our failures, but we learn from 'em. Like, now you know not to step on buttons and kill both of us with a boulder.'' Dean laughed as McJones shoved his side. ''In my defense it wasn't my fault you stepped right next to me.'' He grinned. ''Can't help it, I wanna be close to you~'' The sincerity in Dean's voice made McJones' heart beat faster. 

''Dean..'' McJones sighed and hesitantly pulled Dean closer, wrapping his arms around his friend. Now it was Dean's turn to be shocked. It really wasn't like him to be this physical. Dean smiled to himself and hugged the professor back even tighter. ''You aren't gonna die this season, Stewart. I'll make sure of it.'' Dean was filled with so much satisfaction he didn't even know what he was promising, but he didn't care. He was finally close to Stewart after all this time of wanting to be. ''Don't make promises you can't keep.'' McJones sighed as he gave a soft smile. ''No dude, I'm serious! I'll be like your meat-shield!'' Dean released him and looked into McJones' eyes. The two sat there in a finally comfortable silence until the wind blew by, making them both shiver and agree to head inside.

 

 

Dean couldn't believe it as the message appeared the next afternoon.

 

\---

 

 

 

[McJonesRylie burned to death]


	2. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all goes to plan down in the dungeons of Terraria...

McJones sighed nervously as him and his three remaining friends traversed the depths of a dark dungeon, dull walls illuminated by the torches that Dean and Lucah held in their stiff grasp. Luke was beside McJones as they led the way, clearing rooms of decaying skeletons and rotting zombies.

''There any reason we still need to be down here?'' Luke asked, drawing a breath. McJones knew full well how dangerous it was down here, but he also knew how valuable the reward could be. When no response came Lucah started getting antsy as seen by the torch's light's jittering movements in her shaking hand. Dean's brow furrowed.

''McJones, let's just go. We got some pretty sweet stuff already.'' He insisted. ''I'd like everyone to at least have a shield.'' McJones didn't pay much attention and just kept going. ''There are still a couple areas we haven't explored.''

''We're pretty much done though..'' Luke said, glancing at his map. ''I think we've done pretty well.'' Lucah insisted.

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend's stubbornness and made his way upwards, climbing a rope to reach a higher ledge. As he stepped on the cold ground he didn't have a moment to think as spikes launched out of the wall and impaled him. ''Agh!'' Blood already started pooling under his limp growing body. ''No!'' Luke yelled as Dean's anguished gasp echoed through the room.

''What happened?'' Luke stood there as Lucah covered her mouth. McJones' world spun. Why hadn't he listened to them? ''We need to get what he had.'' He said quickly. ''..I'll grab it. Just cover me.'' Lucah's voice was strained. ''We can only hold these guys off so much-'' Luke hurriedly said as he and McJones defended the room as best they could from the monsters that invaded.

As Lucah bent down to grab anything of importance she did her best not to look at the mangled body. After grabbing everything of value she glanced at Dean, who's face was contorted in pain. What happened? One last glance revealed everything. Silver metal tinted red protruded from his abdomen. She fought back the urge to vomit before climbing back down.

The three remaining adventurers looked at each other gravely before all downing their recall potions and appearing back at base.

 

Later that afternoon a grave was built in Dean's honor, and the three friends sat in silence beside it. ''My new friend..'' Lucah said weakly. ''What even got him?'' Luke asked. ''Spikes.'' Lucah turned away. Luke glanced from her to McJones, neither looking at each other. Luke sighed and extended an arm to help up the woman on his left. She took it and with a soft smile, headed inside.

He returned with a nod and glanced at McJones, who hadn't moved. ''Come on, man. We can still do this.'' Luke offered to help the professor up but McJones refused.

''..Alright, I'll leave you alone, but come inside soon, yeah?'' Luke attempted another smile but got nothing in return. Slowly he made his way back to the house, worried about his companion.

''I'm sorry, Dean. I should have listened to you guys.'' McJones sighed as he Luke shut the door to the base. ''We'll win this for you,'' His gaze turned towards the other gravestones. ''-and the rest of you too.'' With that, the professor wandered back home, ignoring the relieved glances Luke and Lucah gave each other.

Reaching his bed he sat down and went to turn the light off, but realized something on the small desk. All to familiar dark rimmed glasses. McJones chuckled.

''Thanks, Lucah.''


	3. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is very risky when it comes to danger. McJones is the complete opposite.

''Dean!'' The man in question turned his head sharply, sending a jolt of pain up his neck. His whole body ached but he had never felt better. ''McJones.'' Dean grunted, lugging his sword up and over his back, noticeably flinching at even such a small amount of effort. 

''Dean that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen.'' McJones sighed as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, causing Dean to cringe at the slight pressure placed on his skin. 

''What? You mean being a beast and taking on four zombies and two skeletons?'' Dean smirked as he turned around, every muscle felt like it was set on fire by simply moving. ''At the same time, yes.'' McJones sighed and stepped back, looking at the damage his friend had received. Torn shirt, teeth marks in his arm that looked infected, and scrapes where arrows had nicked him. ''Dean you can't keep doing this. Come on, lets get you back home.'' McJones frowned. ''I'm fine. Did you not see how awesome that was?'' Dean grinned as his friend just took a deep breath, his brows furrowing. 

Before he could continue attempting to get McJones to leave him alone a shrill laugh bounced off the cave's interior. ''Let's get out of here.'' McJones insisted. Dean was about to reluctantly agree when the sound of glass hitting stone echoed throughout the caverns. 

A witch had began throwing various poisons their way, and McJones tugged on his friend's arm. ''Dean, we're faster than her, we have no reason to fight.'' Dean didn't listen. Instead he started to step forward much to McJones' dismay. 

''Dean.'' McJones' voice was stern, but had concern behind it. As Dean moved forwards the witch remained motionless, eyeing the adventurers wearily. Dean forced his body to move, ignoring his every muscle screaming in protest alongside McJones. 

He rushed up to the witch and dug his sword into her side. He smirked, before hearing glass smash right next to him. The witch disappeared and Dean stumbled backwards, the poison already fogging his lungs with it's toxins. 

''Dean!'' He could hear McJones faintly in the background calling his name. He lost his grip on his blade and stumbled backwards to be caught by McJones, vision going hazy. 

 

 

Dean awoke with a yelp as his arm began feeling like it was being skinned. His eyes wide, he yanked his appendage away and looked over to see McJones, eyes just as wide at the sudden outburst. ''McJones? What the f-'' Dean began only to stop as his friend reached over to grab at his arm. ''Dude! I- agh!'' Dean started but clenched his teeth as his arm began burning again. 

''Hold still.'' McJones' muttered. Dean finally realized where he was. He was lying in bed, Austin and Jeff peering around the corner before disappearing after Dean spotted them. McJones was busying himself tending to Dean's zombie bite and was finishing up wrapping it in gauze. ''What happened?'' Dean murmured, as he watched his friend sigh and stand up, only to sit back down near the end of the bed. He lifted the covers and Dean flushed. ''What-'' McJones gave a grunt before starting to apply some disinfectant to his friend's scraped leg. 

''McJones..'' Dean tried. ''Stewart.'' McJones wasn't listening. 

After an uncomfortable silence McJones packed up the gauze and other medicinal items scattered about and left the room. Dean sat there for a moment before starting to stand up only to let out an ''Agh, fuck!'' As his body protested against any movement. 

Dean grumbled to himself before jumping as Austin and Jeff appeared next to him. ''Hey dude.'' Jeff waved even though they were feet away. ''Uhh..yeah, hey.'' Dean scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably. He sat there, trying to ignore the glances his two friends were giving each other. 

''What happened?'' Dean tried asking again. ''McJones carried you back here like you were his bride!'' Austin chuckled while Dean processed it, cheeks reddening slightly. ''Yeah. You looked really bad, dude.'' Jeff gave a nervous laugh as he and Austin glanced at each other again. 

''McJones said he found you down there fighting, like, a bunch of monsters and stuff.'' Austin moved his hands around to emphasize the fight. ''Yeah, and he told you to leave and you didn't, and that's why you..uh..ended up here.'' Jeff finished. 

Dean thought about it for another minute before gazing upwards at his friends. ''Was it just me or was McJones in a bad mood? Like, he wouldn't talk to me.'' Dean frowned as his friends averted eye contact. ''Y'all do know something! Tell me!'' Dean demanded. 

Austin glanced at the door and rushed out with a quick apology. Jeff followed shortly after, pausing at the door. ''You should talk to McJones.'' Dean's brow furrowed. ''How am I supposed to when I can't even move?'' he asked the now empty doorframe. 

Sighing, Dean waited a moment before throwing off the sheets and forcing himself out of bed, much to his aching body's dismay. He made his way past Barry and Jared who shared a concerned glance as Dean marched past. He swung the door open and walked outside to where McJones was talking to Jeff and Austin. 

As Jeff saw Dean approaching he nudged Austin and the two walked back towards the house, avoiding eye contact with Dean as they moved past. McJones let out a heavy sigh and stepped towards his friend. ''Dean, please go back to bed. Your body needs rest right now.'' He tried to walk past Dean towards the house but Dean had other plans. 

''Stewart.'' He said simply yet forcefully. McJones sighed and turned around. ''What, Dean? Is it really more important than your health?'' McJones adjusted his glasses and tried to continue walking. 

''Are you, like, mad at me? I don't see what I did. If anything you should thank me. I saved you from that witch.'' Dean said matter-of-factly. ''I am not mad at you.'' McJones didn't turn around, instead his shoulders stiffened. ''I don't believe you.'' 

''Fine. You don't have to. Now please, go lay down.'' Dean clenched a first. ''Stewart just tell me!'' He demanded. ''Dean.'' McJones turned around and marched up to his friend, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder. 

''When you feel pain, you have to listen to what it's trying to tell you.'' He sighed, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean stood there in disbelief before wrapping his arms around the professor. ''Damn dude, that was poetic.'' Dean chuckled. All he got in return was a deep sigh. 

''Please go let yourself heal.'' With a small smile, McJones let go of Dean and headed back inside, Dean trailing after, a goofy grin on his face. ''May just have to get hurt more often if you're gonna touch me~'' Dean cooed, causing McJones to blush furiously before darting into the nearest room. Dean laughed before realizing he'd said that in front of Jared and Barry. The two were smirking at Dean as they watched him redden. ''Oh- just- shut up!'' Dean tried to make a quick escape but his injuries made him look far less graceful than he'd hoped. 

Dean smiled when he found himself alone. McJones was doing the same. Slowly he laid down and sleep quickly found him.


	4. Laugh It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The passing of anyone you are acquainted with is hard. But when it's family- and you literally watch them burn to death- it can be a bit traumatic.

McJones stood there wide eyed as a scream of agony rang through the previously calm air. He, along with Dean fled out into the sunlight in blind panic as Austin's cry faded. Lucah and Luke looked at each other in surprise while McJones started shaking violently.

Dean's mouth hung open, and he took a deep breath before slowly making his way down into the dig site again. ''Dean..'' Luke's voice was concerned. Dean looked down and the sight made him draw a shaky breath. Austin's body was smoking, and the smell of burning flesh triggered Dean's gag reflex as he turned away from the sight and choked back the urge to vomit.

He covered his mouth and nose and made his way back up, careful to avoid touching the burning rock that had incinerated his friend so quickly.

''It happens that fast..?'' Lucah was trembling as she stepped closer only to regret it as she witnessed the body of her former friend. Luke put a hand on her shoulder as she sat down, legs feeling like jelly.

''Let's get back home.'' McJones closed his eyes and began walking back the way they'd came. ''Do we have enough meteor?'' Dean asked, hoping he didn't have to go back and collect more of the substance that had incinerated his friend in seconds.

''It doesn't..I'm sure we do.'' McJones didn't stop walking. Luke helped Lucah up and the two began following him without a second glance back. Dean sighed and hopped back down into the hole the meteor had formed. Very carefully, he tugged Austin's body away from the burning rock and lifted him up, grunting from both the added weight, and smell.

Downing a recall potion he warped back to the house before laying Austin down and slowly sifting through the items he had. By the time the three adventurers made their way back on foot Dean had dug a hole next to the other graves and was already covering a noticeable mound with dirt.

''Did you bring him back?'' Lucah asked, eyeing the poorly filled hole. ''Yeah.'' Dean said simply. Lucah smiled softly and Luke nodded in approval while McJones looked at Dean intensely. ''Why?'' He asked, as Lucah and Luke walked past to drop off their supplies. ''Cause..I mean, you kinda just left your own brother in a pit of despair. I didn't wanna leave him there.'' Dean shrugged. ''Besides, we brought Jon and Jeff back.'' He motioned at the other graves.

McJones looked hurt, but tried to hide it was a scowl. ''Because we had easy access to them. You could have died trying to bring him back.'' McJones clenched his teeth and walked pass. Dean didn't know what got him so upset. Of course, his brother's painful death could have been a factor, but he seemed mad at Dean.

 

 

Later that afternoon the four adventurers gathered around Austin's newly built memorial. Everyone's face was grave, etched with pain of losing another friend. In the silence, Dean let out a small laugh. Luke and Lucah opened their eyes and glanced at each other in concern and confusion.

McJones' brow furrowed as he eyed Dean, who was wiping his eye, a small grin on his face.

''What's so funny?'' McJones asked. Luke and Lucah scooted back a few steps as the two men looked at each other. Dean smiled at McJones and stood up. ''Everyone just seems so sad.'' ''And that's funny?'' McJones frowned.

''We can still do this.'' Dean extended an arm to help McJones up. ''Yeah, but-'' ''Sometimes you just have to think about something that makes you laugh.'' Dean grinned as he hoisted McJones up. ''And what's funny about this moment?'' McJones questioned.

Dean waited for a second. ''I dunno. Just can't have y'all crying when we're so close to being done with this.'' Dean chuckled, heading back inside. The three friends left all looked at each other before Lucah broke the silence with a soft giggle.

''Come on, he's right. We're so close here, we need high spirits.'' She helped Luke up and the two smiled before walking inside. McJones sighed, taking one last look at Austin's grave before heading back home with the others.

 

He sat on his bed quietly before he heard his doorknob turn. McJones quickly placed his glasses back on and threw his pajama top over his head as Dean entered the small room. ''What is it?'' McJones asked as Dean sat down next to him.

''Ya didn't laugh, or even smile.'' Dean pouted. ''Yeah, well, its not like my brother died in front of me or anything.'' An uncomfortable silence passed. ''..I'm sorry.'' ''Nah dude, it's okay. I get it. Loosing someone that close to you sucks. I understand.'' Dean offered. ''Do you though?'' McJones looked at his hands in his lap. To his surprise Dean started laughing.

''Dude! How do you think I feel when you die?'' Dean punched his friend's arm lightly. McJones felt his face heat up a little before turning his head only to come face to face with Dean, who was closer than he had expected. ''Dean..'' McJones sighed and pulled him into a kiss.

He was about to pull back as Dean's lips were unresponsive, but continued as he felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Dean smiled into the kiss and the two pulled apart after a second. McJones grinned and scanned the room for something to distract his beating heart.

Dean slowly pressed another kiss to McJones' jaw line before pulling back up and winking. ''Now maybe you'll have something to laugh about.'' He said, before disappearing through the doorframe. The sound of the door closing snapped McJones out of his daze as he grinned to himself.

 

''Thanks, Dean.''


	5. Was It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exercise is hard :(

''Here we are.'' McJones' voice was cheery, fueling Dean with much needed energy as the two companions arrived at the trail. Before Dean could prepare himself for the giant amount of effort required to climb this peak, McJones had set off walking, quickly disappearing between the trees.

It was nice at first, they hadn't begun ascending yet, but the ground was still uneven, massive tree roots and decent sized stones protruded from the overgrown dirt path. Dean heaved a sigh as they got to a clearing, a grumble escaped his throat as he frowned upwards. ''Dude..you really wanna go all the way up there?'' Dean felt his enthusiasm plummet.

''Yes. It'll be well worth it, like I said.'' McJones continued walking much to Dean's dismay. 

Before long they reached the river, a good sized log was meant to serve as a bridge, though Dean wasn't too sure it was completely stable. ''After you.'' McJones stepped aside to let his friend go first, not noticing the whimper Dean didn't mean to let loose. 

Slowly, he made his way across the makeshift bridge, chest tight. Once he made it across McJones was happy to follow, satisfied that his friend had continued. ''So..what's even up here?'' Dean asked, brows furrowing at the sight of a long trail leading upwards at a steep angle. 

''It's a surprise.'' McJones smiled over to his friend, oblivious to Dean's 'I'm already regretting this' expression. As they continued, the path seemed more and more unstable. Dean kept tripping, only to go through his whole dictionary of curse words each time the ground failed him.

''Dude..is whatever up here really more important than my life?'' Dean's lungs were burning, and he could hear McJones' lungs heaving as well. ''We didn't come all the way out here to not come up here. We can go a bit slower if you'd prefer.'' McJones sighed.

Dean wiped at his forehead. ''Guess if I had to choose, dying for you would be the way to go.'' Dean attempted at a laugh but his chest wasn't keen on the idea. It came off as more of a wheeze and McJones glanced at his friend, concern etched on his face. 

''Let's sit down a minute.'' McJones looked around, spotting a a fallen log that looked suitable for a rest. He plopped down and waited for his companion to join him. Dean hobbled over and nearly fell on top of McJones. 

His breath was ragged and he seemed to be trying to make a conscious effort to try and steady his breathing, which McJones was thankful for. He knew the track was tough, it was basically like trying to scale a mound of sand on a beach. It was steep, and the ground often gave way under you. However, McJones kept telling himself it was worth it, for he thought it was. But with Dean having such trouble he hoped his friend would think it was worth the effort too.

''I..see..ya lookin' at..me over there..'' Dean gave a breathless laugh as he turned to look at McJones, who felt his face heat up as he turned away. No one spoke, but no one had to. The air was full of music, be it the breeze that blew by but couldn't be felt, the birds that hummed along to the creaking of the trees or the buzzing of bees and flies darting from the few bushes scattered about wherever there was room. The trees took up most of the space, but that just made it feel more magical. The two of them felt so small upon looking up.

 

Soon enough Dean heaved himself up, McJones walking much slower this time. Eventually the ground flattened out again, but then made a steep decline along a skinny path right next to a rather large drop. 

The two carefully eased their way down, feet trying to find any stable place to step. After a few slips that just about sent both of them falling the rest of the way down, they made it. Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

A giant waterfall poured out over an overhang, they weren't exactly on top of it, but close enough that Dean could feel the mist pelting his skin. McJones grinned at Dean, who's eyes were fixed on the fall. 

''Dean.'' The man in question turned his attention towards his friend, who was sitting down on a log-turned bench with a bottle of cider.

Dean's frown turned into a smile faster that McJones thought humanly possible. Dean hurried over and sat down next to his companion. 

''Well, Dean. I hope it was worth-'' The golden haired man stopped mid sentence as Dean pressed his lips to McJones'. Dean smiled into the kiss while McJones close this eyes, setting the bottle down and grinning as Dean's hand began finding it's way through his partner's hair. 

The two broke apart after a moment, both breathing heavily and grinning at each other. McJones adjusted his glasses and tried to get his cheeks to un-redden while Dean watched him all the while, reminding himself it wasn't a dream. Stewart Hargrave loved him. And that was enough for the dark haired anime nerd.

''It was totally worth it just 'cause I got to kiss you~'' Dean sighed happily. ''What about the view?'' McJones raised an eyebrow. ''If not you than the cider.'' Dean shared a laugh with his friend before they each took a swig of the apple-tasting liquid.

''Thank you for sticking with me and coming all the way up here.'' McJones heaved a content sigh as Dean leaned against him. ''Like I said, I'd do a lot just for an intimate moment with ya, nerd~'' Dean was happy as long as McJones was at his side.

''Shit. I don't wanna walk back now so I guess we live here.'' Dean glanced back at the trail. ''I'd be alright with that.'' McJones smiled at Dean, happy with the time the two of them shared in each other's presence.

''I love ya, Stewart.'' Dean stood up and extended an arm to help his buddy stand too. ''I suppose I have a fondness for your presence.'' McJones smiled and got up. 

''That means you'll carry me, right?''

''No.''


	6. Here With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and McJones talk about missing out on the Starbound adventure.

What do you think it'd be like to just..be up there with the stars..?'' Dean's voice dragged along thoughtfully as he sat next to McJones against a tree looking up at the night sky. 

''Cold.'' McJones smiled. On a summer night like this it would be nice to have some cold air though, the professor found himself idly thinking. 

''Yeah, but..like..'' Dean trailed off as he gazed upwards. The sky was a watercolor painting of dark purples, indigos and dull blues speckled with thousands of little glowing dots. The crescent moon could be seen too, as the clouds seemed to have had reservations elsewhere, the sky perfectly clear on this muggy summer evening.

McJones frowned as he eyed his friend who wore a look of defeat and solemnness. ''What's wrong?'' He asked, turning his attention back to the sky. ''I'm just upset that we missed out..'' Dean took a deep breath as he blinked, finally tearing his eyes away from the sky. 

''What?'' McJones raised an eyebrow. ''On the Starbound adventure.'' Dean looked into his companion's eyes, his glasses reflecting the stars above. 

''You could have gone with them.'' McJones sighed. ''I couldn't leave you here. The first season you decided to miss out on..'' Dean felt an overwhelming sadness in his chest. He longed for adventure, and had been eagerly awaiting the quest to venture into the galaxy and kill some aliens. He was excited to see Lucah again, and reunite Team New Kids. There was a lot that he knew he was missing, and had mixed feelings about deciding to stay with McJones.

''It was your choice to stay with me. I wouldn't have been upset if you'd gone. I don't want to keep you from what you love doing.'' McJones unintentionally made Dean feel even worse. 

''You know, Dean..'' McJones looked back up at the sky, Dean following his gaze. ''Kind deeds are kinda like stars, aren't they?'' The professor hummed thoughtfully. ''What do you mean?'' Dean inquired. McJones turned his attention towards his friend, a soft smile on his face. 

''Each one makes the world a little brighter.'' 

Dean was caught off guard as he processed this. ''Thank you for thinking of me, Dean.'' McJones went to stand up but Dean pulled him back down with a grunt. ''Stewart...'' He started, eyes scanning their surroundings to focus on anything but McJones. 

He threw his arms around McJones' neck in a flash, it didn't take the professor a moment to slowly embrace his companion back, a small smile etched on his lips. ''Thanks, Stewart.'' Dean sighed as he let go of his friend.

Dean turned his gaze back to the sky, a thoughtful expression lining his features. ''What do you think they're doing?'' He asked. It took McJones a second to realize he was asking about Austin, Jeff, Lucah and the others, but when he did an idea crept into his mind. ''I wanna be around the stars..'' Dean muttered under his breath as he looked longingly upwards.

''I think I can make that happen.'' McJones stood up and extended an arm to lift Dean to his feet as well. ''What? Stewart-'' McJones was already taking a brisk pace in a set direction, his mind clearly made up on what he wanted to do. Dean frowned as he followed his friend, chest feeling tight.

 

 

After awhile of walking McJones stopped, Dean almost running into him at the abrupt halt. ''Dude, where did you take us?'' Dean took a heavy breath. ''Shh..be still.'' McJones looked into Dean's eyes as he did as told. 

''Look down.'' 

Dean did as requested and turned his attention downwards only for his breath to catch in his throat. He hadn't even realized they'd been walking in a giant, shallow puddle. Now that he stopped moving, the water took the image above it, turning purple and blue. Even in the dim light Dean could make out the stars reflecting below and all around him. He was among the stars.

McJones was watching him, a smile on his face all the while as he saw the overwhelming bliss taking over Dean's expression. ''Can you see what they're doing?'' McJones chuckled. The water didn't make any difference how far away they were as their friends explored the galaxies, but McJones asked anyway, hoping Dean would play along.

''I can see it now...'' Dean started, a smile appearing on his lips. ''Barry is playing a trumpet and Austin is singing jingle bells.'' He laughed. ''That's probably accurate knowing them.'' McJones sighed happily. 

''You'll go with them next season, right?'' The professor stepped closer to Dean, causing the water-sky to ripple. ''Yeah, I guess.'' Dean felt heat rise up from his neck to his cheeks as the professor stepped towards him, his light brown hair gleaming in the light of the moon, glasses filled with stars, obscuring his eyes from Dean's sight.

''You guess?'' ''Well..what about you?'' Dean felt his heart beat faster as McJones stepped close enough that his glasses no longer glinted, his eyes were staring deep into Dean, sending a shiver down his spine. ''Dean..'' McJones sighed.

''You are the only one in charge of what you do. The only one who knows which path to take.'' The professor stopped, and Dean could see his cheeks redden in the dim light. 

''If that means you go on an adventure with those other idiots I'll root for you the whole time.'' McJones chuckled. ''If you decide to stay with me, we'll have our own adventure. Don't let me hinder your growth. Every day you choose who you will become.'' 

Without a second thought Dean grabbed at McJones' shirt and pulled him close enough for their lips to meet. The kiss was soft, tender and full of absolute appreciation for each other.

Together they waited, and watched the sky above, stars gleaming in both of their eyes. 

''I love you.'' 

''Yeah, you too.''


	7. Just Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McJones and Dean in Asagao Academy. Why not.

Dean's eyes shut tight before opening slowly, the sun shining through the blinds at just the right (or wrong) angle to shine directly on his face. He mumbled before rolling over only to let out a gasp and grab desperately at his sheets as he slid right off the top bunk.

A loud thud accompanied his body hitting the wooden floor followed by another thunk as McJones shot up and hit his head against Dean's top bunk's underside.

McJones let out a small curse as he rubbed his head and looked down to were Dean was smirking awkwardly up at him from quite the angle. His sheets were still tucked under his bed and were still wrapped around his leg leaving his head and shoulders on the ground and his feet still caught on the mattress.

McJones looked down at Dean for a long time before sighing. ''Dude, wanna fuckin' help me instead of just staring?'' Dean's brows furrowed. McJones sighed and got out of bed, hand still where his head collided with the wooden frame. ''I don't understand how this is the..what? Third? Forth time you've fallen out of bed?'' McJones glanced around the small dorm before grunting as he reached up and untied his friend's leg from the monstrous blanket that had trapped it.

Upon letting go however, the rest of Dean fell with another loud thud. As Dean let out a shrill ''Oof!''

He was about to thank his companion and ask for some help up but an all too familiar voice cut in through the door. ''Shut up!'' PBG's voice was muffled through the wall but his message was clear. ''Sorry.'' McJones opened the door and stepped into the hall. His brother apparently hadn't had time to wake up properly as his hair was uncombed and he was still in his pajamas. Several other people were sticking their heads out of their dorms in annoyance.

All McJones said was, ''Blame Dean.'' Before turning on his heals and walking back inside his shared room. ''Smooth.'' Dean hummed as he finally pulled himself off the floor, an irritated look on his face. ''As butter.'' McJones chuckled as Dean pouted.

''I hereby revoke wanting to be your roommate.'' Dean stood up and ambled over to the closet. ''Afraid it's a little late for that. Though, I wouldn't protest.'' Both friends found themselves grinning but neither looked at each other as McJones headed out to the restrooms and Dean pulled out his uniform and got changed.

When McJones got back the two traded and Dean left the room, McJones sighing as he examined his Asagao uniform before reluctantly putting it on. He also packed his soccer clothes in his bag, with the books required for the day and anything else he may have needed.

When Dean got back he sighed, as McJones opened their blinds and cracked the window. It was a nice day. Perfect considering practice was later in the afternoon.

''So what do you think about that Hannah person?'' Dean hummed. ''It's Hana, and... well I think I remember her hair.'' McJones rubbed his forehead in thought before lugging his bag over his shoulder and following Dean out the door to begin the school day.

 

 

The first few classes past normally, Dean got in trouble a few times for trying to get McJones to repeat what was just said as apparently a bird outside was too captivating to pay attention to anything the teacher said. But it's not like that wasn't a regular occurrence.

When lunch came around they sat at their usual corner table with their squad, as Dean referred to them, an energetic redhead named Reese, her quiet but thoughtful boyfriend Jon, and the ever cooler Ray.

''What the heck were you two doing this morning that was making all that noise?'' Ray questioned, taking a bite of his pear. ''Ooooh~'' Reese giggled, causing Dean to begin blushing while McJones cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, looking away.

''Sleeping beauty here fell out of bed.'' McJones nodded at Dean who frowned. ''You made some noise too what with hitting your face against my bed frame!'' ''You think I did that intentionally? It only happened because you scared the crap out of me!'' Reese, Jon and Ray exchanged glances as the two bickered.

''You two are like an old married couple~!'' Reese cooed, earning an elbow to the side from an exasperated Dean.

''Can you guys make it to practice today?'' McJones tried changing the subject. ''Dude, yeah! Y'all have to be there to see me kick ass!'' Dean cheered. ''By 'kick ass' you mean kick the ball so hard it bounces off the top of the goal and hits Jeff in the face? 'Cause then yeah, I wanna see that again.'' Jon smiled into his water bottle as Reese and Ray's laughs echoed off the cafeteria's white walls. McJones managed to hide his chuckle with an expertly timed cough as Dean's face heated up.

''You love bringing up that one time!!'' Dean stood up with his tray and went to dump it, sitting back down and shoving his friend away with a scowl-grin. It was pretty funny.

 

 

Later that day McJones and Dean were just finishing up soccer practice when a girl with pale pink hair approached them as they walked off towards the bleachers to sit down, both panting heavily from the exercise combined with the afternoon heat.

''E-excuse me. You're McJones..umm..right?'' She stammered, looking quite nervous. ''Ah. Yes, and you are?'' McJones paused, he could feel Dean looking at him. ''Oh! Hana Mizuno.''

An awkward silence passed as McJones patiently waited for her to continue. ''What do you want?'' Dean asked bluntly, receiving a glare from McJones. ''Ah! I'm sorry! I just- PBG told me you were brothers and I just had a question.'' She apologized with a slight bow of her head. Dean glanced over her shoulder and saw PBG watching intently. He looked away when he realized Dean saw him, but looked back shortly after.

''Well Dean, I'll meet you back at the-'' McJones began, but Dean was already at Hana's side. Hana was obviously uncomfortable as Dean leaned closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, all the while chuckling at PBG's reaction. ''Dean, stop.'' McJones warned. ''But lookit' his face!'' Dean pointed at the younger Hargrave. McJones sighed as a soccer ball came flying out of nowhere and hit Dean straight in the back of his head. Hana stepped back, clearly bewildered as to what was going on while McJones glanced over at a fuming PBG.

''I tried to warn you. Put some ice on that, I'll see you in a bit.'' McJones said casually, turning to Hana. Dean grumbled as he watched his roommate and new girlfriend walk over back to the main buildings.

''What the f- ...PBG!'' Dean marched over to his teammate, hand still rubbing the back of his head as PBG wore a triumphant smirk.

 

When Dean got back to the dorm he was surprised to see McJones had beaten him back, and was idly going over a textbook at his desk. He glanced up at him then back down to his paper with little interest.

''What did Hannah want?'' ''Hana wanted to know why my brother was acting all weird around her. I told her what I knew.'' ''Which was?'' McJones closed his book and walked over to Dean, turning him around and examining his head. ''Dude-''

''Quiet. Did you get ice?''

''...No.''

...

''Get ice.''


	8. Anime And Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McJones is a sad boi. Dean is a concern.

McJones sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, studying the book in front of him as if it were a bruise. His gaze was tired. Unwilling. Unfocused. Full of anxiety and at the same time tranquility. The rain outside trickled down the window, the clouds outside gave the whole room a dark tint, and had McJones actually been trying to read he would have had difficulty seeing. 

He turned his head slowly, disinterestedly, as the door slammed open. ''Hey dude, ordered some pizza, hope you- uh...'' Dean's speech slowed after seeing his friend. He frowned before walking over and turning on a lamp, illuminating the room with a dim orange. 

''What are you doing? You look miserable.'' Dean stated. McJones closed his book, pausing for a minute before pushing it towards the end of the desk where it joined several other literatures that had met the same fate.

''Just trying to read.'' He wasn't expecting his voice to sound that strained, but he didn't put any effort into making it sound stronger.

''You're bumming me out right now. I just walked into you in my spare room looking at a wall.'' Dean muttered, unsure of what to do. An uncomfortable silence past as McJones' gaze drifted out the window. ''Sorry.'' He sighed after awhile. 

''Uh..no- you don't have to- uh..'' Dean tilted his head to one side, taking a long breath before slamming his fist onto his other palm.

''Let's watch a movie tonight! You can choose, though I would have to ask that you choose..uh..dude. Come on. You're seriously being weird and it's freaking me out.'' Dean groaned. McJones moved to stand up but just closed his eyes.

A moment of Dean being a confused, concerned anime nerd later, the professor pulled himself out of the chair and walked past Dean without a second glance. 

 

 

The pizza arrived later on, and the two sat down to eat, Dean attempting conversations and getting no where the whole time. While eating, Dean pulled out his phone and looked for Austin's contact number. Once finding it, he began typing, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Not that it would have mattered, as McJones was off in his own world anyway. 

\---

-Dean-

hey dude. mcjones is being weird. do you know whats up?

-PBG-

No..I mean, we had a little argument but nothing serious.

-Dean-

I see.

-PBG-

If anyone could cheer him up it's gotta be you. 

Just remember that a little help can make a big difference to someone who needs it.

Gotta go- Jeff is trying to jhtake my phognfnjjd!kj

-Dean-

ok 

-PBG- (jeff)

This is Jeff. I run things now lol hi dean

-Dean-

ok

\---

That was that. Dean sighed as he turned his phone off, turning back to his dinner. 

 

''Well, Dean. Thank you for having me over. I think I'll head home.'' Dean snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to see McJones putting his now clean plate back in the cupboard. How long had he been lost in thought?

''Oh wait! Aren't you gonna stay for a movie?'' Dean sprang out of his seat and padded over to the professor. 

''I wasn't-'' ''Lemme rephrase that. Stay for a movie.'' Dean shoved his friend in the direction of the television, hastily going over and stuffing his plate in the sink for future-Dean to deal with. Right now all that mattered was making sure his beautiful boi was feeling better.

 

''Dean, I really don't feel like focusing on a movie. I just want to go lay down.'' McJones took in a steady breath as Dean flipped on the television, the bright screen illuminating the dim room slightly.

''Then lay on the couch.'' Dean said, attention split between searching for a good show and listening to his friend's mumbles.

Dean could feel McJones eyeing him, and after awhile he turned around to face him. ''Problem?'' 

McJones frowned then looked at the couch. It was barely big enough for three people to sit comfortably. ''What?'' ''We aren't both gonna fit if I lay down.'' ''Then lay on top of me, we're watching this fuckin'-'' Dean only realized what he'd said after he felt McJones peel his eyes away from him. Dean felt heat creep up his neck to his ears. McJones cleared his throat, trying to focus on something else as Dean quietly flicked from channel to channel, mind racing.

After quite a bit of awkward tension hanging in the air McJones spoke up, but didn't help Dean's nerves in the slightest.

''All right then. Guess I might have to.'' Dean froze as he understood what the professor was implying. He could feel his friend waiting for him but he didn't move. ''Well, I'll just sit up-'' ''NO!'' Dean yelled, surprising both of them.

Dean, fully red, stiffly walked over to the couch and sat down, heart in his throat. He pretended to flip through more channels but he didn't even notice what was on, his mind was preoccupied.

McJones sat down at the other end, mentally deciding what would be better- sprawling his legs over his friend's lap or laying his head on Dean's stomach. Neither sounded like it would make his friend more comfortable.

Eventually McJones scooted closer and just lay his head on his companion's shoulder, absentmindedly watching Dean flick through the channels slower and slower. Soon enough they landed on some detective show in another language without subtitles. McJones was about to ask why he settled on this, but one glance at Dean's face revealed all he needed to know. 

Dean's eyes were shut tight, his lips made a thin line together and his face was red as a tomato, even in the dimly lit room. McJones sat up, he didn't think he was capable of making Dean this uncomfortable, especially while not trying to. 

''I'm sorry, Dean, I thought-'' The professor's words were held in by the impenetrable force of Dean's lips sealing against his own. Without a second thought McJones smiled into the kiss. 

It said enough, and soon the two of them were laying together on that tiny couch, a silence hung over the air, save for the rambling on the TV screen. But nonetheless, it was finally comfortable.

 

 

They were finally comfortable.


End file.
